His Golden Girl
by acweasley
Summary: James reflecting on his new relationship with Lily


**Hey everyone! This is my first fan fic so let me know what you guys think :-) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it :-(**

His Golden Girl

She had a remarkable effect on him. She was blazing, unstoppable, without a doubt the most compelling person he had ever met. She shone in everything she did like there was this brilliant light deep within her that made her a bit brighter than everyone else. Sitting and watching her James couldn't quite believe that there was even a girl like this in the world. She didn't seem as much like an actual person as much as an untouchable nymph. But she was touchable, she was his.

Over the course of the 7 years of knowing each other their relationship had progressed from enemies, to unrequited love, to best friends, to the most intense emotion James had ever experienced. It was more than love. He could not imagine anyone else feeling this way or the world wouldn't function as it did. He would be contented to simply sit with her in their Heads office and talk and kiss and simply be together.

He had always realized how spirited she was. It is probably one of the things that attracted him so much from the start. In a community filled with girls falling all over themselves to get his attention here was a girl who not only wasn't fighting for it, but rather despised it once she did receive it. Yet as much as she tried to put up the bitchy front for him to try to scare him off, she couldn't hide who she was. He was always there, in her class, at the dining hall, and this year even on her rounds. This constant presence eventually wore on her and he was given the chance to prove himself as a friend. It wasn't long after her barriers were dropped that they became constant companions. Her friends were understandably shocked. It wasn't that she deserted the friends she had had for years; she just had a bond with James that ran deeper than anything else. She always thought that he might still love her, of course, but after years of denying him she wasn't quite ready to open herself up to that possibility and the chance of losing the most important person in the world to her.

It hurt James sometimes how comfortable they were together while he was still one step away from being with her. She would plop down his lap and complain about being bored and his mind would automatically flash to them kissing. She would storm up into his dorm and dramatically throw herself on to his bed yelling about what Amos Diggory or Tristan Smith did this time and he would picture himself punching their lights out and sweeping her off her feet. He had no way of knowing that over the course of this time she was beginning to visualize the same thing as well.

Sitting in their head office, humoring Dumbledore by planning his latest Ball, James couldn't help but feel that their relationship would never change. He would always be nervous, and if he didn't at least try he would end up being just her best friend forever, watch her walk down the aisle towards someone else, play with her children that weren't also his.

"James, I'm sorry but I am not a big fan of your 'color scheme'. I know your favorite past time is to mess with Avery and his awful friends but we can't tell the entire school that they have to wear red and gold to be allowed into the ball." She was scolding him, but her eyes were dancing with amusement like no one else's did.

"Why not," James asked throwing her a lopsided grin, "Dumbledore would love it. It would be the best ball we have had yet."

Her musical laugh made his heart leap. "Touché. Unfortunately we have to please more people than just Dumbledore."

"You are only saying that because your boyfriend is in Hufflepuff and you know the wanker won't wear Gyffindor colors, no offense."

"None taken. And I broke up with said wanker yesterday."

James couldn't help but stop in his tracks. Besides that fact that the girl he loved was no longer in a relationship, he can't believe she didn't run right to him to bitch and moan about what an idiot he had been like she did every other time. "What did he do this time?" he asked, fighting to keep up the aloof façade he always kept up around her.

"Nothing really," she mused while keeping her eye purposefully on the paper she was reading and away from James. "I just realized he wasn't the right guy for me."

James couldn't help but scoff, "So who is the new guy you have set up. I know you better than to think you would actually end things without someone new to back you up."

He was completely taken off guard when he saw her blush before turning her back to him and continuing her work. "I am sorry you think I'm that pathetic James that I have to have a guy in my life. I really just didn't want to be with him anymore, okay?"

James' heart broke in that second. The idea that she could ever believe that he had one single negative thought about her was ridiculous. His jokes about her love life were his only way of compensating for the fact that he wasn't a part of it. He walked over to her and gave her a hug from behind, relishing in the feel of her in his arms; even it was only as friends. As he turned her around he caught a glimpse of something in her eyes that he had never seen there before.

"You are the farthest thing from pathetic. You are beautiful, intelligent, funny, sarcastic, and sometimes a bit of a smartarse," forcing her to laugh a bit through her tears, "You command a room like no one I have ever met. Just your laugh causes everyone to stop and stare, not because it is loud, which, okay it is that too, but more because when they hear it they can't help but wish they were the one making you laugh. You care about everyone. You even are nice to the death eaters wannabes even after they had called you unforgivable names! And you forgive. You knew me at my absolute worst. And yes, I do recognize how awful I was. You took me back into your life and changed me forever. I was incomplete until I made you smile…"

His speech was cut off as she leaned forward and kissed him with a passion he had never experienced. He had snogged tons of girls, many of whom claimed to love him, but nothing compared to this one kiss. After a few seconds, his mind caught up and he pushed her back against the cabinets, pinning her and kissing her back with 5 years of pent up love. As they moved together he couldn't help but think about how perfectly they fit together. She was tall, about 5' 9", and at his 6' 1" they were at a nice height for each other. As this continued his thoughts began to shift to a grimmer place. Now that he knew what this felt like there was no chance of him only being friends with her again.

Pulling away he could tell she wasn't prepared to stop any time soon. The look on her face turned from frustration at the interruption to horrification.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I know we are friends and I just made things really awkward for us," she told him as she squirmed to get away from his intent gaze.

He was shocked. How was he supposed to tell from those short sentences if she truly wished it hadn't happened or was saying that for his sake? "Do you really regret it?" he asked with what he knew was a bit of pleading in his voice.

Hearing the desperation, she turned back and saw the encouragement she needed. "I know we have been through a lot together. _I_ have put your through a lot. I am going to say this and then you can decide what to do from here. If you want to forget it we will because I can't lose you. You are everything to me. I know I have declared in front of the entire school, on several occasions actually, that I would never feel anything but loathing for you, but over this year you proved what a great guy you are. I have always thought you were attractive. I mean, what girl here doesn't, but now you are not only this really good looking guy, but my best friend too." James was in shocked. After years of waiting to hear this he couldn't believe it was actually happening. Before he could answer she started to turn away again saying, "I'm sorry. We can just forget all about this okay?"

James couldn't help but laugh. "Forget this? I have known since the first day of third year that you were unlike anyone I would ever know. The second you hexed me in the Great Hall for asking you out you worked your way into my heart forever. I could never forget what just said, and I promise you I will never want to."

With that James kissed her, softly, not like the aggressive kiss they had shared minutes earlier. From that minute on they became the golden couple of the school. Not too much changed between them besides the physical aspect of their relationship. They had already emotionally been together for a year. The reactions were mixed. Everyone knew that James still loved her, but the acceptance of his affections was something that a lot of Hogwarts thought they would never see. As he sat in potions class watching her sweating over a caldron, he couldn't believe that all of this was true. She loved him too. He would do anything her for. For his princess, his goddess, his Lily.


End file.
